


You

by garbagefluff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Angst, Longing, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagefluff/pseuds/garbagefluff
Summary: Hawke wishes he had handled things a little differently after helping Fenris deal with Hadriana.





	

_“What has magic touched that it does not spoil!?”_

Hawke felt himself flinch at the words. He knew Fenris had not meant to attack him personally, but it had hurt all the same. He had never seen Fenris so angry.

Hawke replayed that moment over and over in his head. It had been hours since they had left the caverns, but Hawke could not get the image of Fenris, lyrium, glowing with rage, out of his mind.

Hawke had been able to regain his composure quickly, but before he could so much as open his mouth to speak, Fenris left.

And Hawke had let him.

Fenris had always been leery of mages and magic, but this was different. Deeper. Hawke knew what magic had done to him. Fenris was not speaking of mages when he had shouted the question. He was referring to himself.

He felt as if magic had broken him. Taken away his life and all hope of a new one. Damaged him beyond repair. Spoiled him.

Hawke had desperately wanted to reach out and stop him. Pull him into an embrace. Take away his pain.

He wished Fenris could only see himself the way he did. Through Hawke’s eyes, Fenris was nothing short of extraordinary. He was not a runaway slave. He was a courageous warrior, battling injustice. He was not stolen property. He was free and fighting to overcome his circumstances. He was not an oppressed elf. He was an incredible man. A man Hawke was falling in love with. Magic had hurt him, yes. But it could never spoil him.

But instead of telling Fenris how he felt, Hawke had let him leave.

And now, hours later, he wished he had had the courage to answer Fenris’ question.

If he could only go back to that moment, he would have said ‘you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out my story, "Spoiled," for Fenris' perspective. :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9556034


End file.
